I Think I Love You
by DragonsEmpress
Summary: Lucy is finally realizing her feelings for Natsu, but will he come to terms with his own feelings before he loses her to someone else? - Natsu's POV from one of my previous fics 'Returning The Feelings' I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This idea for a story has been on my mind for a while now so I have finally begun working on it. Basically, this is Natsu's FULL POV from my first fic 'Returning The Feelings'. Hopefully this fic will help clarify any confusing moments in the original fic and also show you guys what Natsu was going through.  
And of course I will be updating my other fic 'Look After Her' as well as this, enjoy and review! (:  
**

* * *

This had to be the best night sleep I have ever had. I managed to get into Lucy's bed without her kicking me out AND I got to cuddle her like a little teddy! It seemed Happy like cuddling Lucy too his he was getting a face full of her massive boobs! Did I forget to mention that I was having the best dream ever! Somehow I was fighting the ice princess (a.k.a. Gray) and I completely kicked his ass! The prize came as a surprise, it was being able to marry Lucy. Somehow this made me insanely happy to know that she would be mine and only mine forever..

I felt Lucy start to stir in my arms, what she waking up? She must be. Damn I was comfy too. I guess I should wake up too then, but I realized where my hand had wandered too while sleeping and I couldn't help but feel heat come to my face, this was strange even for me. What made me feel even more heating rising to my face is that fact that Luce had her very petite gentle and soft hands on my cheek. I never realized her hands were so soft before, and the way that she was looking at me with her brown eyes was.. _beautiful? _Woah there Natsu, nonono best friend Luce we're talking about here! How do I get out of such a awkward situation?

"Mornin' Luce!", yeah because that sounded normal didn't it.. Damn it..  
"Lucyyyyy, do you have a fever? Your face is all red!" I almost forgot Happy was here with us! But he is right, Lucy looks as red as a tomato!  
"I- I'm fine happy!", Lucy then turned to me and quickly said ""What would you like for breakfast?". But I didn't even get to answer her before she ran out to the kitchen leaving just me and Happy on the bed.  
"Natsu, I think Lucy is ill.. Maybe we should get her some fish! That always makes me feel better!"  
"Don't worry about Luce, Happy. She's being a weirdo like always!", I jumped off the bed when a absolutely delicious smell hit my nostrils- how could food smell this good?!  
I turned into the kitchen and saw a massive stack of pancakes on the table just waiting for me to eat them!  
But then a even more beautiful smell came from Lucy; almost like strawberries and ice-cream? Well whatever it was it made breakfast smell 10 times better. Before I even knew what I was doing I was stood behind Lucy - Damn it how do I keep getting myself into these awkward situations?!  
I did the first thing that came into my mind and hugged her, "LUCE~! The food looks amazinggg~!".

Thats when I saw it again, her face a strange shade of pink. I guess it's nothing to worry about.. I quickly turned back to the pancakes on the table and took a seat, turning around I saw Lucy standing there staring at thin air.  
"Lucy come on! Come eat with us!" I was already stood up and reaching for her arm and pulling her to the table, geez what was wrong with this girl today? Period? Must be..

After we had finished our breakfast we made our way to the guild, I thought I'd share with Lucy the dream that I had last night and how I kicked Gray's ass! But I remembered the finial part about being able to marry Lucy.. this was kind of embarassing now so I just did the thing that I'm worst at and stayed quiet.. what could I do to stop thinking about that damn dream?!  
Thats when Lisanna called out my name, "Natttsuuuuuuuu~!" she was behind us now with her usual smile.  
"Oh, Hey Lisanna!" At least she can help me get this stupid dream out of my head! We started talking about missions that we've been on recently and Lisanna was telling me about how Elfman is constantly working out and Mira getting angry with Laxus like usual.  
We finally arrived at the guild and I pushed open the doors I sat with Lisanna at one of the tables and carried on talking. Thats when I noticed Lucy wasn't with me, she was walking towards the bar, but she was going to talk to Mira but it was okay..


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! I will try to be updating my fics faster since I have finished my exams. I would just like to say to 4Eva Dreaming that this is a NaLu fic, not NaLi don't worry :)**

* * *

I really couldn't get my head around what had just happened. One minute I was talking to Lisanna and the next I'm watching my best friend storm out of the guild with a really hurt expression.  
I looked over to the bar where Lucy was sat and saw glass everywhere with Mira worrying about the mess and Lucy storming out of the guild. Everyone went silent. Is there something that I'm missing here? It wasn't like Lucy to do a think like that..

I mean surely not, Luce just wanted some time to herself right? I was only talking to Lisanna, but then again Lisanna was acting strange herself. It looked like she was trying to hug herself which was a bit stupid,but I couldn't help but realize that Lucy had much bigger breasts than Lisanna. She kept rubbing her foot on my leg which tickled slightly but what scared me the most was how she was looking at me - it was like how Erza looks at a strawberry cake.

But I just don't understand what got Luce so upset all of a sudden.. I looked around the guild to see people whispering and looking in the direction that Lucy left the guild. Perhaps I should go find her? But then again Lucy does like to be alone when she is upset sometimes.

Lisanna just completely ignored the whole glass breaking and guild going silent and just whispered in my ear,  
"Don't worry about her.. She's being mardy, like the spoilt princess always is.. Natsuu, why don't we go get something to eat?"  
At the word eat I was ready to go, but I was still confused.  
"Why don't we eat here?" There is nothing wrong with the guild after all.  
"Natsu, have you ever been on a date?" Why was her face red? Maybe she is ill too..  
"Um, I went to the beach with Lucy if that counts?"  
"Hmp! No Natsu, a DATE. Not some kind of play day."  
"But I thought dates where supposed to be fun? Thats why me and Luc-"  
"Natsu the times with Her where not proper dates. Why don't we go on one and i'll show you what a real date is like!"  
I don't understand what Lisanna's on about here. A date isn't meant to be fun? I wonder if Lucy thinks of it the same way?  
Go on a date with Lisanna huh? I don't know..  
"DAMN YOU FLAME BRAIN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gajeel was already racing towards me with his iron scales. I immediately got into a defensive positive and began to fight back. Geez what's he got his knickers in a twist for?!  
"YOU DENSE IDIOT!"  
"HUH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT METAL MOUTH?!"  
"YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE YOUR OWN FEELINGS YOU DUMB ASS!"

Can't see my own feelings? Thats rich coming from the one who won't even admit that he likes Levy!  
I couldn't be arsed with Gajeel so I quickly turned to Lisanna and she was already next to me and wrapped her hands around my arm and led me out of the guild.  
"Lets go get something to eat then.. Lead the way" With that Lisanna smiled brightly and started walking down the road. I don't understand why Lisanna is acting like this, I mean even saying things that that about Lucy.. It made me mad thinking about it now, the way she talked bad about her, no-one should talk that way about my Luce!

We finally arrived at this pansy looking restaurant that Lisanna brought us too, it looked posh and it cost me a hellofalota money anyway! I just really wanted to get home and see how Lucy was.. I decided it was time to leave and I began to walk her home, and I was just about to turn down the road to Lucy's apartment when I Lisanna asks me,  
"Natsu, do you like anyone?" her face was glowing bright red  
"I like all of my friends of course!" Giving her a wide grin  
"No baka.. like-like.. Do you.. Love anyone?"  
"Well.. I.. um.." _Love?_ I had never thought about love, I saw it as an waste of time most of the time.. Why was she even asking me this? my thoughts were cut off by the warm feeling coming from my lips. Lisanna was kissing me. Kissing me. Kissing _me. _She pulled away, I felt my face heating up.. What's just happened?! Why the hell did she kiss me?!  
"Well Natsu.. I think.. I kind of like.. _you._"  
This is too much to take in all at once. She _Likes me?_ Suddenly Lisanna hugged me, I slowly returned the hug with my face growing even redder. But then I caught a whiff of something that smelt so familiar.. like strawberries and ice cream.. I turned my head to see Lucy of all people staring at the two of us.

This was bad. This wasn't mean to happen. I saw tears rolling down Lucy's face and her hands starting to shake. My heart literally ripped in two. Without another second passing she was gone and running towards her apartment, my heart screamed for me to chase after her but a small tugging feeling made me stay put.

"N-Natsu, do you like me too?"  
"I.. Lisanna.."  
I couldn't even reply to her. Why is she asking me such a question at a time like this? Sure I liked her when I was younger but now..  
"Its okay Natsu, I know how you feel" She was now cupping his cheek in her hand "We'll take it slowly. Together. Me and you Natsu. We can make this work!"  
I nodded slowly. I feel so confused. Lisanna was my first crush and everything, but do I still feel the same now?  
"That mean's were boyfriend and girlfriend now okay Natsu?"  
"Lisanna.. I don't-" She placed her index finger to my lips to silent me.  
"Lucy would want this too. For you to be happy with someone you love. Give her time alone Natsu."  
She would? But then why did she run away crying.

I walked home alone. I arrived at Lucy's apartment and heard a faint weeping sound. I feel strange all of a sudden, like something is stirring inside me and my heart is aching.. I run home at full speed, finding not even Happy in my house. He must be with Lucy.. at least he is there for her.. I should do what Lisanna said and give Luce some space.. but am I really okay with being Lisanna's boyfriend? I'm so confused right now.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up from the worst possible dream last night. I saw her with someone else. She forgot about me. She left the guild for him. Why didn't she stay with me?  
Thank Mavis it was only a dream, I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes. I keep having these strange dreams about Lucy, one minute I'm marrying her then shes in love with someone else.

But I mean, it wouldn't be a problem if she liked someone else would it? As long as they look after her and treat her like a princess..  
All of these thoughts are just way to confusing! I need to talk to someone. Maybe Lucy will understand how I'm feeling? I'm sure she will!  
I ran to Lucy's apartment and jumped to the window- there was no scent of Lucy or Happy. They must have already gone to the guild.

I opened the guild doors and started looking around for Lucy but she was no where to be saw. Great. I walked over to Mira who was standing with Lisanna.  
"Hey Mira, have you saw Lucy?" Lisanna's smile turned into somewhat of a scowl.  
"Sorry Natsu she left around 5 minutes ago, is there anything you need?"  
"Yeah.. I just need to talk to her"  
"But Natsuuu you can talk to me remember!" Lisanna now moving to my side and putting her hands on my arm.  
"Not now Lisanna." I pushed her hands away from me "if Lucy isn't here where is Gray?"  
"He's out back enjoying the weather I think" Mira smiled and waved as I walked to the back door, but even my dragon hearing could hear Mira whispering to Lisanna in a angry tone  
"We need to have a serious talk about you attitude young lady. You know Natsu is as dense as a brick, don't ruin their chance at realizing their own feelings!"

There Gray was, sitting on the grass. Now if I didn't want to talk to him I could have clearly owned his ass by now.  
"Hey Gray" I took a place next to him on the grass.  
"Hey flame brain, I was wondering when you were going to show up today"  
"What do you mean ice princess?" I'm pretty sure a vain popped on my forehead.  
"Well Lucy came in earlier and she was only with Happy so I wondered where you were."  
"Where has she gone? I need to talk to her.."  
"What's this? You might have grown a brain cell? Talk to me first, trust me Lucy looked in a worse mood than when Erza's cake gets ruined."  
We both shivered at the thought of Lucy and Erza being mad at the same time.

"Fine. But don't laugh at me like I'm some kind of idiot."  
"That Natsu I cannot promise" his cocky smile made me want to punch him right there. But no Natsu, you must stay calm and sort these weird dreams out.

"Well it started a while ago I suppose. I keep having these dreams of Lucy, like one day I'm marrying her and then she leaves me and the guild for someone else. And just yesterday when I woke up she was touching my cheek and had a really red face. I mean I even had my arms around her waist" Gray started to chuckle  
"Get in there Natsu!"  
"Shut up! As I was saying, she kept going red whenever I touched her and my stomach started feeling weird when I saw her like that. And then I suppose you already know but she stormed out of the guild yesterday without saying anything and hasn't spoken to me since. I mean, Lisanna told me she was okay. So me and Lisanna went to this shitty restaurant and when I was walking her home she asked me if I liked anyone. The first person who popped into my head was Lucy but it felt weird because she's my best friend! Then Lisanna kissed me. And I really wasn't expecting it either. And then Lucy saw us and started to run home crying but Lisanna stopped me from going after her and said that we should be girlfriend and boyfriend because that's what Lucy would want.." I'm pretty sure I was about to faint with how fast I was talking! "I'm really confused Gray!" I hit the ground in frustration, it didn't even make sense to me when I say it all out loud!

"Natsu you baka. I think that Lucy.. Likes you. Thats why she got upset when she saw you with Lisanna"  
"Of course she liked me we're best friends!"  
"Not like that Natsu. I'll put it bluntly for you, Lucy. Loves. You. And you are the biggest idiot alive right now. Lisanna is taking advantage of you being so stupid and making you go out with her!"  
"But I never really agreed to it.. besides I like Lisanna!"  
"Nononono flame brain. Let me help you here. How do you feel about Lisanna and when she is with other people?"  
"She's my childhood friend and she makes me laugh, when she's with other people I don't really care that much being honest."  
"Right. Now the same questions about Lucy"  
"Luce makes me feel really happy inside. Like, is it even possible for a fire dragon slayer to get hot because I do! I really hate being without her, and get this really horrible feeling in my heart when I see her talking to someone else."  
"There you are, you sorted it out yourself. It seems to me that Lisanna is a friend, but Lucy.. I think you love her too Natsu you idiot."  
"I-I what?!"  
"You love her too! She's someone you can't bare to be without! It's as obvious as Gajeel liking Levy!"  
"I.. I.. But.." I really didn't know what to say right now. I love Lucy? It would explain things but.. she is my best friend..  
"You love Lucy end of story."

After my talk with Gray I slumped down at a table thinking about our conversation. How could I not see how I felt for Lucy? It didn't take long for Lisanna to come and sit with me, and she started the endless amount of questions. I just ignored her for the most part, answering her with one word replies, I just couldn't stop thinking about Lucy.  
My mind went funny when I started to think about it. I love Lucy. She's the most beautiful girl in the universe to me. She has her moments but she is perfect to me. I couldn't love anyone else. Maybe this is what Igneel told me about finding a mate - when you find your mate you will never want anyone else.

My thought track was halted when I saw the blonde beauty herself walk through the guild doors. She was radiating happiness and skipping along to the bar. I caught a whiff of something that smelled strange.. another person who I don't recognize.. Is there someone you haven't told me about Luce?  
I felt rage build up inside of me as I stood from my seat and pushed Lisanna back down to hers.  
"Leave me alone.", I told Lisanna as I practically ran home.  
Goddamn it Lucy. Who have you been with? Why am I getting so pissed?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the slow updates, I've been on holiday so I haven't really had time to write much, sorry again!  
This is the last chapter for this story. Ive been having problems coming up with a few ideas so I'm thinking of working on a series of one-shots... Again I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and favorited this fic, you all gave me more motivation to continue writing.  
Until next time, Bye! ~DragonsEmpress**

* * *

Day 3. I've been waiting at the guild all morning waiting for Lucy to come in, heck I haven't spoken to her properly in three days! Three days without her is like hell to me. No-ones warm bed to sleep in, no-one to cuddle at night, no-ones cute face to wake up too..

I've been watching her. Watching her smile, watching her move. She hasn't even noticed me, I suppose thats why my heart has this aching feeling.  
The main thing that is bothering me is that she smells so different, she doesn't smell like radiant vanilla and ice-cream but more of a disgusting toxic smell. Not even Gray smells as bad as that seriously.

She's at the bar talking to Mira...  
I'm just far away enough to hear the conversation..  
"Lucyyyy~ do I sense an incoming romance?!" _Romance? With who?!  
_"M-Mira! This is the first time I've saw Sting-kun! H-hes from the enemy guild anways!" I can't believe this. Of all people, it had to be that bastard.  
"Ahhhhh! Sting- '_kun' _?!" hmpf. Lucy doesn't call me Natsu-_kun. _She doesn't get all giddy when she's talking about me. Heck she's not been talking to me for the last few days.

"NATSU!" I was almost deafened by this scream into my ear.  
"Huh?" Turning to see it was only Lisanna, not the person I wanted to see. I'm getting sick of her asking me to take her on dates. I only agreed to this stupid thing because she confused me.. I'm an idiot.  
"What do you want Lisanna?"  
"Tch. Natsu don't speak so coldly to your girlfriend! We're going on a date later so be ready!" She was so demanding, its getting on my nerves.  
Especially when she talks about Lucy, like she's some scum that no-one likes.. No-one should talk about my Luce that way.  
"Natsu, I can tell your thinking about _HER _again, but you have me, you don't need to think about that stupid slu-"  
"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW LISANNA. I can't put up with this anymore. You constantly moaning about everything and nothing. Talking crap about Luce, I just cannot accept it!"  
"Is this what this is about?! HER?! You love ME not HER. I'm your GIRLFRIEND" Lisanna grabbing my hand as tight as possible.  
"I said yes to you to get you because you manipulated me into it! You knew you were playing with my feelings for Lucy! and no. I don't love you, I love Lucy. And I never really considered us to be going out in the first place"

I looked at her with my most serious face. All that mattered right now was going to see Luce. Nothing else. I should have realized from the start that I loved her.. I really am an idiot.. I have to make things right with her..  
"FINE THEN. Go to her! See if I care! I can always get someone better than you anyway!" Mira was now behind Lisanna in one quick movement, her eyes piercing the back of Lisannas head. "Lisanna. Is that true?! You played with Natsu's feelings?!"  
Holy crap, Mira was mad! But now wasn't the time for this, as I quickly ran towards the door and straight home while hearing Lisanna get shouted at helplessly by Mira.

When I get home I'm going to burn everything I can see. And i'll crush Stings face if I see it.  
I slammed the guild doors open and stormed out. Is it even possible to be this angry? DAMN IT ALL THIS IS ALL MY FAULT"

"Natsu? Natsu?!" huh? Lucy? Why is she at my apartment..  
"NATSU!" My eyes shot open to see Happy flying just above me. So it wasn't Lucy, things just aren't going my way.  
"Happy? What's up?"  
"I should be asking you that! Your eyes are as red as tomatoes!"  
"Wha- Nono you're just seeing things Happy. Nothing is wrong at all."  
"Natsuu, don't lie to me. You can tell me whats bothering you..." He landed on my lap as I sat up from my bed.  
"I've messed things up big time Happy. I'm such an idiot."  
"Aye sir! Is this about Lucy?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"You two haven't been talking in days. How can you not notice when we we're always together."  
"Happy... I've been such a idiot. Not only have I hurt Lucy, I'm going to end up hurting Lisanna too."  
"But Natsu, you will only end up hurting more being without the person you love."  
"You're right, but I just don't understand how I can make things better..."  
"Go see her you idiot! Let your heart do the rest!"  
He didn't have to tell me twice! I was out of the door before he could even blink.

I started sprinting towards Lucy's apartment, not caring for anyone I barged past. I was finally here! But something is wrong. That _smell _is here. AGAIN.  
Thats when it hit me like a tonne of bricks. _STING. ITS STING. _NO.

I didn't think it was possible to be this pissed, I jumped to Lucy's window and forced it open.  
I stepped into her room, looking for any possible signs of that bastard. Where is he hiding?  
I turned to the bathroom to see the beauty herself standing there. Still dripping from her bath. With only a flimsy towel covering her body. _Natsu now is not the time for perverted thoughts! _  
A scream escaped Lucy's lips, damn it I'm going to be deaf by the end of the day.

I covered her mouth with my hand, pinning her against the wall, my other hand keeping her still on her waist.  
"Luce. Why has Sting been here."  
I leaned closer to her and sniffed her neck. DISGUSTING!  
"He's been too close to you. No-one can touch my Luce".

She didn't answer. Maybe that was her answer.

She had fallen in love with him. And I was too late.  
My eyes started to hurt as salty tears ran down my face.  
"L-Luce.. No-one else can have you.. I don't want you to leave me.." My voice was cracking and I was breaking into small sobs- this is so not manly.

"you.. Lisanna.."  
"I never liked her, I did it to get her off my back. She wouldn't leave me alone.. She confused my feelings... Your the one I want Luce.. please tell me.. It's not too late.."  
"Nothing happened... with Sting..."  
I looked up at her, worry crossing her beautiful face.  
_I can still make her mine!_

My face got closer to hers, when I heard her whisper, "I love you Natsu..."  
She what?! SHE LOVES ME?!  
"I love you too, Luce.." I closed the distance between us, forcing my lips onto hers, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

"L-Luce.. I want you.. I need you.." my lips trailing down her neck planting small kisses.  
"I'm sorry for this Luce"  
"What for Natsu?" Thats when I bit down on her neck, my teeth piercing her skin. I felt Lucy shiver in my arms as I drew back my teeth and kissed the spot and made sure no blood was coming out. I gently kissed the spot once more before moving back up to her lips.

"Sorry if that hurt.. I had to mark you as mine.. a dragon thing really.. I can't have another dragon stealing you away"  
"Silly Natsu.. No-one could ever steal me away..I'll be yours for eternity."  
"I love my wierdo, I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you my feelings.."  
"I love you too my destructive dragon. Don't worry about it, we have each other now don't we?"  
She wrapped her arms around my neck as we hugged more.

She was right. She loved me. I loved her. What could possibly be more important than that?


End file.
